riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase - siedemnastoletnia grecka półbogini, córka bogini Ateny i profesora historii Fryderyka Chase'a. Jest grupową w Domku 6 i architektem Olimpu. Jej chłopakiem jest Percy Jackson. Historia Narodziny Annabeth urodziła się 12 lipca 1993 roku jako córka Ateny, greckiej bogini mądrości oraz śmiertelnika Fryderyka Chase'a. Jej rodzice poznali się, gdy jej ojciec studiował historię na Harvardzie, gdzie poznał Atenę, która pomogła mu przejść studia, a w konsekwencji zakochali się w sobie. Półbogini narodziła się na Olimpie z umysłu bogini, tak jak jej matka wyskoczyła z głowy Zeusa i została przeniesiona w złotej kołysce pod drzwi jej ojca przez Zefira, boga wiatru zachodniego. Fryderyk poprosił jednak Atenę, by ta wzięła Annabeth z powrotem, na Olimp i tam ją wychowywała, gdyż on miał zbyt wiele pracy i nie spodziewał się, że z przyjaźni będą mieli dziecko. Bogini jednak odpowiedziała, że herosów powinni wychowywać ich śmiertelni rodzice, a nie boscy, na co pan Chase niechętnie wziął dziewczynkę i starał się dbać o nią najbardziej jak mógł. Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne narodziny. Dziewczynka narodziła się z umysłu bogini mądrości, dosłownie urodziła się z czystych myśli. Do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth miała pięć lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę normalnych dzieci i wydawałoby się, że przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Jednak cały czas ją kochał. Dzieciństwo W 1998, gdy Annabeth miała pięć lat Fryderyk ożenił się z śmiertelniczką, z którą miał dwójkę dzieci: Matthewa i Booby'ego Chase'ów. Ponieważ była półboginią, dziewczynka była nieustannie narażona na ataki potworów, co często powodowało kłótnie z ojcem i macochą. W 2000, gdy miała siedem lat, Annabeth pojechała z ojcem na święto dziękczynienia do Bostonu, do domu wuja Randolpha, gdzie mieszkali kiedyś Randolph, jej ojciec i jej ciotka Natalie. Widziała się tam z wówczas pięcioletnim kuzynem Magnusem, z którym układali domino z nordyckimi runami. Zwierzyła się też mu, że zamierza uciec z domu, gdyż myślała,że jej rodzina jej nie kocha (co nie było prawdą). Niestety z Magnusem nie widziała się przez jedenaście lat (akcji Miecza Lata), ponieważ ich rodzice pokłócili się z wujem Randolphem i nie chcieli go już nigdy widzieć. Do Annabeth przez dwie noce przychodziły chmary pająków. Było to jej najgorszym koszmarem, przeżywała istne piekło. Annabeth była przerażona i chowała się pod kołdrą. Pająki plotły na niej pajęczyny, gryzły ją. Przestraszona dziewczynka wzywała pomocy, lecz przychodziła tylko macocha. Gdy kobieta wchodziła do pokoju, małe potworki znikały - wchodziły do szafy, pod łóżko. Pani Chase twierdziła, że pasierbica zmyśla i kazała jej znowu kłaść się spać. Twierdziła, że Annabeth stara się po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wystraszyć młodszych braci. Mówiła, że ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu i żeby go więcej nie wołała. Annabeth zostawała więc sama. Bardzo się bała, ale nie miała na kogo liczyć. W końcu zasypiała ze zmęczenia. Rano ślady po ugryzieniach znikały, więc blondynka nie mogła udowodnić ataku pająków. Taka sytuacja przydarzała się przez dwie noce. Ucieczka z domu Annabeth w wieku siedmiu lat (trzeciej nocy od ataków pająków w domu) uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Uciekła tylko w piżamie, a do obrony zabrała młotek. Po dwóch tygodniach męczącej ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Przekonali ją, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stara ją zawiodła. Blondynka dostała od Luke'a prezent - sztylet, który heros dostał od Halcyona Greena. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu (choć miał za zadanie zaprowadzić tam jedynie córkę Zeusa). Po drodze jednak pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa w Brooklynie. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Przerażona Annabeth została sama w labiryncie, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę iść. W końcu dotarła do głównej sali i zobaczyła cyklopa oraz Thalię, Luke'a i Grovera, którzy byli związani. Cyklop zaczął mówił głosem jej ojca tak idealnie go naśladując namawiając ją, by wyszła z ukrycia, obiecując jej miłość, co bardzo przerażało siedmiolatkę (nie wiadomo, skąd znał głos Fryderyka, ale prawdopodobnie po prostu wyczytał go z umysłu Annabeth). Dziewczynka wyciągnęła sztylet, a nim zraniła zaskoczonego cyklopa w stopę i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia przekonała przyjaciół, by biegli do bezpiecznego miejsca, a ona pokona potwory. Dziewczyna zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Gdy uciekali, Annabeth skręciła kostkę. Luke zabrał więc Annabeth na ręce, by zabrać ją do obozu, a ona biła go pięściami, krzycząc, że nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Luke pozostał nieugięty. Thalia już prawie umarła w walce, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna obozowiczka. Powrót do ojca Gdy Annabeth miała ok. dziesięć lat dostała list od ojca, w którym przepraszał córkę za to, że nie poświęcał jej dużo uwagi i prosił o powrót do domu. Annabeth ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z tatą. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy bardzo się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do 2005 roku (akcji Złodzieja Pioruna). ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Złodziej Pioruna'' Annabeth pojawia się po raz pierwszy po jego walce z Minotaurem poprzedniej nocy. Gdy syn Posejdona budzi się, ta pyta się go, czy wie coś o przesileniu zimowym oraz tym, co zostało skradzione. Ponieważ ktoś puka, blondynka szybko wkłada mu do buzi łyżkę z budyniem. Po raz drugi Annabeth pojawia się po wezwaniu przez Chejrona i Pana D. i upewnia, czy jego prycza w Domku 11 jest gotowa. Właśnie wtedy zostaje ujawnione jej imię. Gdy heros dochodzi do Domku Hermesa widzi ją czytającą książkę o architekturze po grecku. Razem z nim wchodzi do Domku i odpowiada mieszkańcowi domku, że Percy jest nieokreślony. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W ''Złodzieju Pioruna'' jest opisana jako opalona, wysportowana blondynka (chociaż wolałaby być brunetką) o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury, a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne lub w kolorze sztormu. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie (dziewczyna nie traci czasu na niepotrzebne czesanie ich). Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. W ''Klątwie Tytana'' była nieco wyższa od Percy'ego. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która jest prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsy, dżinsową kurtkę, obozowy naszyjnik z paciorkami symbolizującymi lata w obozie i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów (od "Klątwy Tytana" także kolczyki z sowami). Włosy zazwyczaj spina w koński ogon. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak twierdziło), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna. Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Charakter Annabeth, jak przystało na córkę Ateny, jest wyjątkowo inteligentna i mądra. Potrafi grać na czas - omamić przeciwnika, czasem sypiąc go komplementami, a czasem obrażając. Ta wymiana zdań daje jej czas na wymyślenie planu ucieczki. Zanim podejmie decyzję, musi wiele rzeczy przemyśleć, uznać, które rozwiązanie jest lepsze. Nie lubi działać impulsywnie. Uwielbia architekturę i chciałaby odwiedzać jak najwięcej znanych budynków. Sama marzy, by zostać architektką. Podziwia słynnych architektów i wynalazców, np. Dedala. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'', a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w ''Zagubionym Herosie'', zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest jedyną osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci). Często się o niego niepokoi. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają Sfingę w Labiryncie). Nie pozwoli, by ktoś obrażał jej inteligencję (a tym bardziej inteligencję i zdolności jej matki, Ateny), nawet jeśli sprzeciw może skończyć się śmiercią. Nie lubi osób, które dotykają jej własność. Percy zażartował, że jej sztylet jest zarezerwowany dla potworów i ludzi, którzy dotykają jej rzeczy. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osobą, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Jest też niezwykle odważna. Już jako siedmiolatka musiała stawić czoło dorosłemu cyklopowi. W ''Znaku Ateny'' pokonała swój strach i musiała negocjować z Arachne, nieśmiertelną pajęczycą, choć przerażają ją pająki. Artemida stwierdziła, że Annabeth ma ducha prawdziwej łowczyni. Umiejętności |-|Ogólne umiejętności = * ADHD: jak prawie każdy półbóg, Annabeth ma ADHD. Objawia się to u niej inaczej niż u Percy'ego - nie jest nadpobudliwa, ale nie lubi zbyt wielu rzeczy w swoim otoczeniu. * Dysleksja - mózg Annabeth jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę, jednak często przeczytanie najprostszego zdania może sprawić jej przykrość. * Walka: jako grupowa Domku 6, Annabeth jest oczywiście bardzo biegłą wojowniczką (została wyszkolona podczas pobytu w Obozie Herosów). Jest jedną z najlepszych wojowników posługujących się sztyletem, a jej umiejętności przewyższały zdolności Nakamura|Ethana Nakamury], który ćwiczył w armii Kronosa. Jest również bardzo sprawna w walce wręcz, ponieważ pokonała kilka Arai w Tartarze będąc całkowicie pozbawiona wszelkiej broni. Była na tyle uzdolniona, że walczyła nawet z sierpem Kronosa, który podobno był najszybszą bronią na świecie. Chociaż woli swój sztylet, Annabeth jest również bardzo uzdolniona w walce mieczem i strzelaniu z łuku. Pokonała nawet wielką armię potworów w Tartarze oraz pokonała (z pomocą bogów) dwóch gigantów: Enkeladosa i Mimasa. * Alfabet Morse'a: Annabeth potrafi się nim posługiwać, czego dowiadujemy się w ''Krwi Olimpu'', gdzie porozumiewała się w ten sposób z Leonem, gdy była na Itace. * Nadludzka siła: będąc półbogiem, Annabeth jest silniejsza od przeciętnego śmiertelnika i wydaje się, że ma większą siłę niż przeciętni półbogowie, ponieważ była w stanie z łatwością przerzucić przez siebie Percy'ego i zabić arai jednym mocnym ciosem. Nawet kiedy była poobijana i wyczerpana, była w stanie zatrzymać króla Tytanów, Kronosa. * Nadludzka zwinność: Annabeth pokazała niezliczoną ilość razy swoją niesamowitą zwinność, ponieważ jest w stanie z łatwością przeskoczyć przez wysokie obiekty, trzymając się poręczy helikoptera w powietrzu i dokonać wielu innych niesamowitych wyczynów. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: jako półbogini Annabeth jest bardziej wytrzymała niż zwykły człowiek. Zostało to pokazane m.in. w ''Morzu Potworów'', kiedy pomimo upadku z wielkiej wysokości złamała tylko kilka żeber oraz w ''Domu Hadesa'', kiedy wytrzymała kilka dni w Tartarze bez postradania zmysłów. * Uzdrawianie: podczas pobytu w Tartarze, Annabeth jest zszokowana, gdy zauważa, że nacięcia na jej rękach wciąż krwawią, chociaż są zaledwie kilka sekund, co oznacza niesamowitą szybkość powrotu do zdrowia. * Przywództwo: będąc córką Ateny, Annabeth jest urodzonym przywódcą i działała jako przywódca herosów z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. * Siła woli: Annabeth ma niesamowitą siłę woli, co pokazano w ''Klątwie Tytana'', gdzie podtrzymywała nieboskłon oraz Domu Hadesa, gdzie wytrzymała podróż przez Tartar. * Znajomość mitologii greckiej - Annabeth doskonale zna wiele starych mitów i opowieści, więc zna słabości wielu swoich wrogów. |-|Zdolności Półboga= * Umiejętności strategiczne - Annabeth jako córka bogini wojny i mądrości ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. ** Tak samo jak jej matka Atena, Annabeth jest świetnym strategiem. W ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' dziewczyna pokazuje Percy'emu plany stworzone przez nią i jej przyrodnie rodzeństwo, a syn Posejdona jest pod wielkim wrażeniem. ** Jest bardzo zdolnym wojownikiem i potrafi bardzo sprawnie posługiwać się mieczem, sztyletem i łukiem. ** W przeciwieństwie do większości półbogów, którzy używają broni dalekiego zasięgu, Annabeth lepiej walczy sztyletem, niż mieczem, pomimo mniejszego zasięgu broni. * Rzemiosło: ma umiejętności rzemieślnicze takie jak tkactwo. W ''Znaku Ateny'' podczas konfrontacji z Arachne, Annabeth tkała z "niesamowitą prędkością", nawet gdy przestała myśleć o swoim zadaniu. * Telumkineza: Ponieważ jest córką Ateny, Annabeth ma wielką kontrolę nad każdym rodzajem broni. ** Przywoływanie broni: córka Ateny może przywoływać broń. ** Wiedza o broni: Annabeth potrafi instynktownie wiedzieć, jak posługiwać się dowolną bronią. ** Klątwy: półbogini może obłożyć klątwą dowolną broń przeciwnika. ** Rozbrajanie: może z łatwością rozbroić przeciwników. ** Transformacja: Annabeth może przekształcić wszystko w broń. ** Sztylet: dziewczyna jest bardzo uzdolniona w walce sztyletem. ** Szermierka: Annabeth jest bardzo utalentowana w walce mieczem. ** Łucznictwo: wnuczka Zeusa okazuje się także świetną łuczniczką. * Mystiokineza (prawdopodobnie): w Morzu Potworów Kirke wspomniała, że Annabeth ma zadatki na prawdziwą czarodziejkę, więc może posiadać nieodkrytą Mystokinezę. * Audiokineza: będąc córką Ateny, Annabeth ma upodobanie do sztuki i muzyki, posiadając następujące umiejętności: ** Zapamiętywanie: Annabeth nigdy nie zapomina tego, co usłyszała, nawet tylko raz. ** Perswazja: córka Ateny jest zdolna wywierać silny wpływ na bogów, śmiertelników i potwory przez uderzanie w ich największe słabości. |-|Zdolności Maga = * Umiejętności magiczne (tymczasowo) - Annabeth w "Koronie Ptolemeusza" usłyszała sekretne imię Sadie, dzięki czemu posiadła umiejętności używania egipskiej magii. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Percy = thumb|[[Percy Jackson|Percy, chłopak Annabeth.]] Annabeth poznała Percy'ego już w Złodzieju Pioruna, po jego walce z Minotaurem. Sądziła, że jest on herosem, z którym wybierze się na swoją pierwszą misję (i miała rację). Chłopak często ją irytował, głównie dlatego, że musiała mu ciągle prawie wszystko tłumaczyć, jednak po tym jak przy pomocy wody z obozowych toalet pokonał i upokorzył Clarisse razem z dwójką jej przyrodnich sióstr, córka Ateny podczas bitwy o sztandar chciała mieć go w swojej drużynie. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jego ojcem jest Posejdon, wróg jej matki, zaczęła odnosić się do niego oschle, jednak ostatecznie wyruszyła z nim na misję odnalezienia Pioruna Piorunów włącznie z Groverem, ponieważ było to jej marzenie. Podczas trwania reszty akcji książki oboje zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą do tego stopnia, że Annabeth opowiedziała mu o swoim ojcu, macosze oraz młodszych braciach oraz zaczęła nazywać go Glonomóżdżkiem. Z kolei w Podziemiu była już na tyle związana z Percy'm, że była gotowa tam zostać i zginąć, byle tylko Percy mógł odzyskać swoją matkę. Po powrocie do Obozu Herosów i ogłoszeniu pokoju, zapytana przez syna Posejdona Annabeth twierdziła, że nieważne co zrobiłaby jej matka, zawsze będzie po jego stronie. W książce Morze Potworów relacje między Percy'm a Annabeth uległy zacieśnieniu, gdy córka Ateny pocałowała go w policzek. W Klątwie Tytana w Westover Hall podczas balu Annabeth wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia Percy'emu, że coś do niego czuje, gdy burzyła się na niego, kiedy ten spojrzawszy najpierw na nią a później na grupę szkolnych dziewczyn zapytał się córki Ateny kogo powinien zaprosić do tańca. Kiedy Annabeth została porwana Percy bez przerwy się o nią martwił i robił wszystko, aby tylko ją ocalić wyruszając nawet na misję Zoe bez jej zgody. Dodatkowo, gdy Artemida chciała wybrać nową poruczniczkę dla swoich Łowczyń, Percy pamiętając, że Annabeth rozważała wstąpienie w ich szeregi próbował jej powiedzieć, że coś do niej czuje i nie chciałby jej stracić, jednak nie był w stanie w ogóle tego wypowiedzieć w jej obecności. W "Bitwie w Labiryncie", gdy pojawiła się Rachel, Annabeth stała się bardzo zazdrosna o nową przyjaciółkę Percy'ego (prawdopodobnie myślała, że może stracić Percy'ego). Gdy Percy miał odciągnąć uwagę telchinów, dziewczyna myślała, że może go stracić na zawsze i dlatego pocałowała Percy'ego w usta na szczęście. Po tym jak Percy zaginął na dwa tygodnie, córka Ateny była smutna i roztrzęsiona, lecz gdy się okazało, że chłopak żyje, najpierw mocno go przytuliła na oczach wszystkich obozowiczów a później była na niego wściekła, że tak ją potraktował i przysporzył jej tyle zmartwień. Pod koniec "Bitwy w Labiryncie" zaczęła odnosić się do Percy'ego jeszcze chłodniej i z większym dystansem. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", wciąż chodziła zła i krzyczała na syna Posejdona z byle powodu, jednak gdy Ethan chciał zabić Percy'ego, zasłoniła go własnym ciałem, co dowodzi, ze wiele dla niej znaczył. Pod koniec tej samej części pocałowała Percy'ego i oboje zostali parą. Od tamtej pory byli dla siebie wszystkim. Na początku serii Olimpijscy Herosi, gdy Percy zaginął, Annabeth odchodziła od zmysłów z niepokoju, a gdy go odnalazła, była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Po tym jak oboje spadli do Tartaru zdała sobie sprawę, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej, że jest dla niej wszystkim, a nawet tak jakby częścią niej. Pod koniec "Krwi Olimpu" oboje planowali naukę w Obozie Jupiter, więc prawdopodobnie w niedalekiej przyszłości mogą zostać małżeństwem i żyć spokojnie w Rzymie. |-|Luke = thumb|[[Luke Castellan|Luke, dawny przyjaciel i miłość Annabeth.]] Annabeth po raz pierwszy spotkała Luke'a, gdy miała siedem lat. Razem z Thalią opiekował się nią, chronił przed potworami. Annabeth go uwielbiała - był opiekuńczy i odważny, był jak dobry starszy brat. Gdy Luke podejmował złe decyzje, młodej dziewczynce nie przeszkadzało to. Dla niej był idealny. Gdy Thalia została zmieniona w sosnę, Annabeth sprawia wrażenie, jakby była zauroczona Luke'iem, jakby się w nim zadurzyła. Gdy Luke ją przytulał (tak przyjacielsko) często wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. W końcu chłopak przeszedł na złą stronę. Annabeth za wszelką cenę starała się go ocalić - chciała, by wrócił do Obozu Herosów, nie pozwalała samej sobie zdać sprawę, że on wspiera Kronosa. W "Klątwie Tytana", gdy podtrzymała za niego niebo, można się przekonać jak wiele dla niej znaczył. Wybaczyła mu to okropne oszustwo i nie chciała, by Thalia zabiła jej byłego przyjaciela. Gdy Luke spadł ze skały, dziewczyna w głębi duszy wiedziała, że nie umarł. Przed akcją z książki "Bitwa w Labiryncie" syn Hermesa nieuzbrojony przychodzi do jej domu, proponując jej wspólną ucieczkę, by było tak jak dawniej. Zagroził, że jeśli Annabeth się nie zgodzi, Kronos posłuży się czymś innym. Córka Ateny miała wątpliwości, lecz odmówiła. Zastanawiała się, czy go nie zabić, ponieważ nie miał broni, ale nie dała rady i pozwoliła mu odejść. Gdy Kronos przejął ciało Luke'a Annabeth nie mogła w to uwierzyć i prawdopodobnie miała wyrzuty sumienia, że go nie ocaliła. Prawdopodobnie Annabeth kochała Luke'a, dopóki nie oddał się Kronosowi, ponieważ tak głosił wers przepowiedni "Losy od śmierci gorsze miłość Ci odbiorą". W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", w chwili śmierci Luke pyta dziewczyny, czy go kochała. Ta przyznaje, że był dla niej jak brat, lecz to nie była miłość. Jednak w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" w chwilach gdy Annabeth wspomina dawnego przyjaciela w jej głosie brzmi autentyczny ból, więc można się domyślić, że tak naprawdę był dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko "starszym bratem". Rodzina |-|Fryderyk = Annabeth od urodzenia czuła się obco w swojej rodzinie. Myślała, że ojciec jej nie kocha, i że ma ją w nosie. Gdy się ponownie ożenił i miał dwójkę śmiertelnych dzieci, odczuła to jeszcze bardziej. W końcu uciekła z domu i kontakt im się urwał. Parę razy starała się zamieszkać z ojcem, lecz skończyło się tylko na wielkiej kłótni. Pod koniec "Złodzieja Pioruna" Annabeth wysłał list do taty z przeprosinami. Znów zamieszkali razem i ich relacje znacznie się polepszyły. Od tamtego czasu córka Ateny znacznie cieplej wspomina ojca, a ze "Znaku Ateny" można wywnioskować, że bardzo za nim tęskni. W "Krwi Olimpu" przyznała się, że bardzo go kocha. |-|Magnus = thumb|[[Magnus Chase|Magnus, kuzyn Annabeth.]] Annabeth znała Magnusa od dziecka. Kuzyn był jedyną osobą, której wyjawiła, że zamierza uciec z domu, a ten jej uwierzył. Gdy ich rodziny się pokłóciły, nie widzieli się przez ok. 10 lat. W "Mieczu Lata" dziewczyna zamierzała odnaleźć Magnusa. Później dowiedziała się o jego śmierci; z pewnością z początku była wstrząśnięta, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyła że Chase umarł. Spotkała Magnusa przy jego własnej trumnie w domu pogrzebowym. Tam też domyśliła się, że jej kuzyn może być półbogiem i chciała go zabrać do Nowego Jorku (czego jednak nie zrobiła). Ich relacje pozostają dobre. Pod koniec książki spotykają się i wyjawiają całą prawdę o sobie; że Annabeth jest greckim półbogiem, a Magnus nordyckim. W "Statku umarłych" razem z Percy'm przeprowadziła na Magnusie szkolenie z żeglarstwa. |-|Pani Chase = Annabeth w dzieciństwie szczerze nienawidziła swojej macochy. Była zasmucona faktem, że ta nie pozwala bawić się z jej dziećmi. Miała ogromny żal do swojego ojca i Pani Chase, dlatego uciekła z domu. Nawet w Obozie Herosów zimno się o nich wyrażała, długo chowała urazę. W końcu Percy przekonał ją, by znów zamieszkała z rodziną. Dziewczyna go posłuchała i jej relacje z macochą znacznie się poprawiły. Gdy Annabeth była w niebezpieczeństwie, Pani Chase poprosiła syna Posejdona, by przekazał jej pasierbicy, że zawsze ma u nich dom. W "Krwi Olimpu" Annabeth wyznaje, że tak naprawdę kocha swoją macochę. |-|Atena = thumb|[[Atena, matka Annabeth.]] Wiemy, że bogini mądrości podarowała Annabeth czapeczkę-niewidkę z okazji jej urodzin. Ten prezent pomógł młodej architektce w wielu przypadkach. Kiedy dziewczyna została porwana, Atena pomogła Percy'emu Jacksonowi. Ukazała mu się w windzie jako przewodniczka wycieczki, mówiąc: Inteligentny człowiek zawsze znajdzie wyjście. Pierwszy raz widzimy spotkanie Annabeth z matką podczas narady bogów. Wtedy Pallas Atena głosuje za zabiciem Percy'ego i Thalii, co nie zachwyca jej córki. Przyjaciele |-|Thalia = , najlepsza przyjaciółka Annabeth.]] Annabeth poznała Thalię w wieku siedmiu lat, gdy uciekła z domu. Thalia (wraz z Luke'iem) zaopiekowała się nią i dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Gdy Thalia została zmieniona w sosnę, blondynka nie chciała na to pozwolić i była z tego powodu bardzo smutna. Na szczęście, po użyciu Złotego Runa córka Zeusa znów przybrała postać człowieka; Annabeth była bardzo szczęśliwa i dawna przyjaźń odżyła. Córka Ateny cieszyła się ze szczęścia Thalii, gdy ta stawała się Łowczynią Artemidy. Zdecydowanie poprawiło jej humor pojawienie się przyjaciółki w czasie bitwy na Manhattanie. Innym dowodem ich przyjaźni był, np. fakt że Thalia i Annabeth razem poszły do tej samej szkoły. |-|Piper = , najlepsza przyjaciółka Annabeth.]] Annabeth poznała Piper w "Zagubionym Herosie". Dziewczyny rozumiały się dobrze (pomimo tego, że ich matki kompletnie się od siebie różnią), obie miały "problemy miłosne". Piper nawet chciała być córką Ateny, ponieważ miałaby taką fajną siostrę. W "Znaku Ateny" Piper otwarcie mówi, że Annabeth to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Półboginie wzajemnie się wspierają, a wydarzenia w "Krwi Olimpu", w Sparcie, udowodniły, że dziewczyny wiele dla siebie znaczą. |-|Jason = , przyjaciel Annabeth.]] Annabeth na początku miała dość trudne relacje z Jasonem. Dziewczyna na początku wrogo traktowała Jasona, miała do niego żal, że nie wyjaśniła się jej sprawa z Percy'm. Potem jednak się tak jakby do niego "przekonuje", usiłując pomóc mu w przypomnieniu sobie, kim jest. Pociesza go na ognisku obozowym, przez co wywołuje zazdrość Piper. W "Znaku Ateny" jednak dowiadujemy się, że wciąż nie do końca mu ufa i ma przeczucie, że Jason zdradzi ich dla Rzymian. Uważa go za zbyt idealnego - że zawsze zachowuje się zbyt szlachetnie, że podejmuje zbyt honorowe decyzje, a nawet że zbyt doskonale wygląda. Mimo to nie ma do niego żalu, gdy chłopak opowiada jej, jak Rzymianie postąpili z jej matką. Wtedy współpracują ze sobą, razem rozmawiają o problemach, mimo że wiele ich różni. W "Krwi Olimpu" wydaje się, że Annabeth przyjaźniej traktuje Jasona, co świadczy, że już wyzbyła się wrażenia, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt doskonały. |-|Sally = Annabeth szczerze lubiła mamę Percy'ego; zawsze w jej towarzystwie była miła. Dlatego Sally wyrobiła sobie o niej opinię jako o mądrej dziewczynie, która ratuje Percy'ego przed śmiercią (co w sumie jest prawdą). W "Znaku Ateny" Annabeth wspomina, że po zaginięciu swojego chłopaka często przychodziła do Sally, by się wypłakać i porozmawiać o poszukiwaniach. Obie były wtedy dla siebie wielkim wsparciem i z pewnością to je do siebie bardzo zbliżyło. |-|Grover = , przyjaciel Annabeth.]] Grover jest jednym z bliższych przyjaciół Annabeth. Gdy dziewczynka była mała, Grover mógł ją i Luke'a porzucić, lecz ich również zabrał do Obozu Herosów, przez co Thalia zginęła. Córka Ateny jednak nie miała żalu do Grovera i była mu wdzięczna, że nie zostawił jej na pastwę losu i nie uważa śmierć Thalii za winę satyra. Annabeth jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Grovera (satyr żartuje, że dziewczyna zachowuje się jak stara koźla ciotka), cieszy się jego szczęściem i martwi się o niego, np. gdy mógł stracić licencję poszukiwacza (dziewczyna bardzo chciała, by mu się udało). Uważa Grovera za najdzielniejszego z satyrów. Są, krótko mówiąc, dobrymi przyjaciółmi. |-|Frank = , przyjaciel Annabeth.]] Nie było wiele wspólnych momentów między Annabeth a Frankiem. Poznali się, gdy Argo II przyleciał do Obozu Jupiter i zbytnio ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Mimo to gdy Leo podpalił Nowy Rzym, dziewczyna bardziej zdawała się ufać Frankowi. Przełomem była chwila, w której syn Marsa przyszedł do córki Ateny z pytaniem, jak rozwiązać chińską pułapkę (chłopak czuł się zawstydzony po tym jak Leo go ośmieszył). Wtedy odbyli ze sobą długą rozmowę i można wywnioskować, że po niej bardziej zaczęli sobie ufać. W czasie pobytu Annabeth w kryjówce Arachne dziewczyna przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Frankiem i dzięki temu wpadła na pomysł pokonania potwora. Gdy córka Ateny wraz z Percy'm spadła do Tartaru, Frank szczerze się smucił. Można się domyślić, że mimo wszystko Frank i Annabeth zostali przyjaciółmi. Lęki Annabeth Jak każde dziecko Ateny, panicznie boi się pająków (ma arachnofobię), nabytą przez dawny spór jej Matki z tkaczką Arachne, która to uważała się za najlepszą w swym fachu, lepszą nawet od Ateny. Po przegranych zawodach Arachne popełniła Samobójstwo, wieszając się na szalu a Atena zamieniła ją w pająka, od tamtej chwili tkaczka mści się na dzieciach bogini. W "Domu Hadesa", arai rzuciły na nią klątwę, którą złożyła Kalipso. Była daleko od Percy'ego i myślała, że go straciła na zawsze. Wcześniej również inna arai dała jej klątwę, którą rzucił Polifem: nic nie widziała. Wtedy też myślała, że Percy ją zostawił. Byłaby to dla niej najgorsza klątwa, która mogłaby ją spotkać. Annabeth w filmie * Zagrała ją Alexandra Daddario. * W ''Złodzieju Pioruna'' miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu poznajemy półboginię z blond warkoczem. * W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. * W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. * W filmie jest bardziej skłonna do walki (przez co trochę przypomina Clarisse). * W filmie ''Złodziej Pioruna'' ma niebieskie oczy, natomiast w książkach jej oczy są szare. * W filmie ''Złodziej Pioruna'' podczas zdobywania sztandaru Annabeth jest w drużynie czerwonej, natomiast w książce jest razem z Percym w drużynie niebieskiej. Ciekawostki * Jej dzień i miesiąc urodzenia został ujawniony dopiero w ''Domu Hadesa''. * Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg" lub "ścigać". * Sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu dostała od Luke'a Castellana, który miał go z kolei od Hala. * Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. * W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. * Kiedy Annabeth dotknęła wykrzywionej różdżki Sadie, ta zmieniła się w sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu wyglądający identycznie do tego, który dostała od Luke'a. * Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. * Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). * Hera przysyła jej krowie placki swoich świętych zwierząt. * Annabeth odzyskała swoją czapkę niewidkę. * Kiedyś chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. * W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w 3-ciej osobie. * Mimo, że jest córką Ateny, w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. * Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". * Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to pretorka Nowego Rzymu jednak lubiła ją. * Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. * Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell" lub "Annabell". * Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover'em. * Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. * Chciała zostać architektem. * Dostała komputer od Dedala. * Dobrze strzelała z łuku. * Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. * Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. * Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Chciałaby zamieszkać z Percy'm w Nowym Rzymie. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, obawiała się spotkania z Percym, ponieważ bała się, że pobyt w Rzymie go zmienił. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie zaraz po maśle orzechowym. * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Richmond, z Wirginii. * W crossoverze serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" oraz "Kroniki Rodu Kane" Annabeth spotyka się z Sadie i Carterem Kane. Opowiadania zatytułowane są "Berło Serapisa" oraz "Korona Ptolemeusza". * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresurze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z "Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w Krwi Olimpu. * Jej ulubiony kolor to morska zieleń, taka jak oczy Percy'ego. * Kiedy Rick Riordan wymyślił postać Annabeth w swoich opowieściach dla Haleya, Annabeth miała na początku brązowe włosy. * Annabeth i Piper często na obozie dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. To był ich taki mały przyjacielski żarcik. * Z powodu zabicia Arai w Tartarze ściągnęła na siebie dwie klątwy - Polifema (utrata wzroku) i Kalipso (strach, że Percy ją opuścił). * Rick Riordan nadając jej imię wzorował się na Atalancie. * Annabeth, w wieku dwunastu lat na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawała się być zadurzona w Percy'm, lecz całej prawdy dowiadujemy się w książce "Znak Ateny", bo właśnie wtedy oznajmia jak zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać od kiedy go pierwszy raz ujrzała. * Relacje Annabeth z Percym bardzo się różnią od relacji ich boskich rodziców, którzy są pokłóceni po sporze o Ateny. * Mimo, że Rick Riordan podkreślił surowość Ateny w stosunku do Percy'ego Jacksona, nie wiemy nic o relacjach jakie panują między Annabeth a Posejdonem. * Poznała tajemne imię Sadie Kane (Korona Ptolemeusza). * W serii Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu dowiadujemy się, że pochodzi w prostej linii od nordyckich królów (ze strony ojca). * W Niezbędniku maga z Domu Brooklyńskiego dowiadujemy się, że pożyczyła Carterowi książkę Historia chodników, którą Carter zaczarował tak, aby wyglądała jak księga Thota. * W Greckich Herosach według Percy'ego Jacksona Percy wspomina, że ilekroć nie lubi tego, co Annabeth, ta robi się totalnie ha-mazan w stosunku do niego. * W Statku Umarłych Percy uznał Annabeth za najpotężniejszego półboga ich pokolenia. Galeria Annabeth Chase A.C PerandAnn.jpg Annabeth Chase-RR.jpg Kindness International.jpg en:Annabeth Chase es:Annabeth Chase de:Annabeth Chase ru:Аннабет Чейз fr:Annabeth Chase Kategoria:Dzieci Ateny Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II